Réponses à la Loi sur le Mariage
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Harry Potter x-over. Suite à la baisse démographique, le ministère de la magie réarrange les mariage en fonction de la compatibilité. Ca ne plait pas à tout le monde. En fait ça ne plait à personne. Pas aux couples et pas aux personnes qui se font régulièrement tuer. Basée sur la fic de Sakura Lisel
1. La Loi sur le Mariage

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. (Sauf celle-ci qui ressemble volontairement vu que j'utilise la même base.)**

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

_Chers sujets du Ministère de la Magie,_

_Suite aux récents évènements, notre population si forte n'en est pas moins déclinante. C'est une réalité certe désagréable mais toujours une réalité. Mais ne craignez rien et ayez confiance en votre ministère. Une solution a cet épineux a été trouvé._

_Chaque sujet disponible, c'est à dire majeur et non marié va lui être trouvé un où une conjointe. Avec qui ils pourront avoir de forts et nombreux enfants magiques. Il leur sera demandé un minimum de deux enfants. Ces conjoints étant trouvés magiquement les époux seront assuré de voir leurs chances d'enfanter maximiser._

_Dans le cas certes improbable et désolant où l'un des conjoints serait déjà marié il lui serait demandé de divorcer afin de rejoindre le meilleur pool génétique de son nouveau conjoint._

_Tout refus de se soumettre à la loi sera passible de sanctions allant d'un an de prison à Azkaban à la perte de ses avoirs financiers et de tout titres magiques lesquels iront à leur conjoint choisis. La perte de sa baguette, de ses souvenirs et de sa magie est une sanction envisagée en cas de refus persistant._

_Oswald Waldrick,_

_Secrétaire du ministre de la magie._

* * *

**Pour information c'est l'idée générale de la Loi du Mariage dans la fiction de Sakura Lisel et ses conseillers. Sauf que l'auteur n'a jamais marqué la loi, elle est directement passée au réponses. (Au moment où j'ai débuté cette fic je n'avais pas atteint les chapitres 70 et +)**

**Pour information si Sakura Lisel veut traduire et ajouter mes chapitres à son histoire déjà bien fournie je suis d'accord à condition que comme pour les autres elle signale l'auteur originel.**


	2. Baccano Luna et Ladd

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour les imbéciles ministèriels,

Dites, vous croyez pas qu'il y a un problème où six avec votre message?

A: Je suis déjà mariée!

B: Ca fait 70 ans que je ne suis plus Luna Lovegood mais Lua Russo et j'en ai aujourd'hui 90.

C: J'ai déjà cinq enfants et onze petits enfants.

D: J'aime mon mari et ma famille aussi homicide soit-elle.

E: J'habite en Amérique depuis 1930 après être tombée au ministère en 1996, j'ai la nationalité américaine!

Au passage: quelle personne saine d'esprit va se porter volontaire pour être une poulinière? A la place de vos citoyens, moi je me barrerai où me suiciderait. Je sais que mes enfants vous ne les prendriez pas vivants là-dedans. Ils se tueraient peut-être mais pas avant d'avoir massacré la pluparts de vos flics arriérés.

Ma famille me dit de vous informer que vous êtes libre de passer quand vous voulez mais gardez l'argent du billet de retour: il vous sera utile pour les obsèques.

Pour les personnes qui étaient avec moi au ministère (mes alliés pas nos ennemis) eux peuvent passer quand ils veulent avec où sans billet de retour. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils voudraient rentrer dans un pays pareil mais eux sont les bienvenus.

Lua Russo anciennement Luna Lovegood

PS: Ci-joint essence de Mimbulosa, elle est connue pour repousser les Gangrelus et ainsi éclaircir les esprits. Normalement quelques gouttes sont nécessaires mais dans votre cas servez-vous en comme d'un shampoing!


	3. Gate Jietai Fem HP et Emroy

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour les suicidaires, masochistes d'Angleterre où d'où que vous soyez!

Vous êtes suicidaires, j'avais déjà remarqué la dernière fois. Vous êtes masochistes également? La dernière fois j'avais été énervée que vous m'invoquiez à une semaine de mes examens pour une raison futile en me ramenant dans un pays que je ne reconnais pas comme étant le mien.

Lorsque j'ai envoyé le responsable de mon kidnapping (un type avec un oeil bizarre) à Lord Emroy vous m'aviez regardé comme si j'étais un démon. Lorsque je me suis dirigée vers la Porte d'Alnus et suis partie après avoir eu l'extrème amabilité d'éliminer VOTRE seigneur noir vous aviez été content de me voir partir. Moi je vous ait dit ce jour-là que si vous me rekidnappiez je serais beaucoup moins aimable avec vous. Et je vous ait dit que le prochain qui me lierai à un contrat magique je le changerai en carpette et me servirai de ses boyaux comme d'une écharpe.

Croyez-vous honnêtement que je vais être plus aimable avec vous pour m'avoir liée à un contrat de mariage que pour m'avoir liée à un contrat magique ayant pour but de me faire me battre? Au moins la dernière fois j'avais quelque chose de consistant à pulvériser pour libérer mes frustrations. Là cette fois-ci, j'ai le conjoint ce Ronald Bill quelque chose et j'ai vous. J'ai vu vos performances c'est pitoyable. Je veux bien que vous ne puissiez pas égaler Kobayashi-sempai, Rory-nee où évidemment Lord Emroy mais vous ne tiendriez pas trentre secondes face à moi. Mise à part si ce Romuald où quelque soit son nom est capable de se battre avec moi pendant plus de trente minutes je refuse de même le rencontrer. Information pour ce Weasel s'il est capable de tenir trente seconde face à moi, je ne doute pas que Lord Emroy via son apôtre le tuera.

Pour Rory-nee qui était une prétresse, un mariage arrangé est une hérésie. Pour Rory Mercury qui est aujoud'hui l'apôtre d'un Dieu s'étant revandiqué mon fiancé cet individu est un obstacle. Pour Lord Emroy, dieu de la violence, de la guerre entre autre chose cet obstacle est un parasite a éliminer. Si votre Weasely est faible il a une chance de survivre face à moi, amputé de certains membres (service trois pièces) et un bras certainement. S'il est fort il ne survivra pas. Rory a déjà éliminée des armées par elle-même. Heureusement pour lui si vous autres magiciens étiez fort alors le gars dans le chaudron qui faisait peur à tout le monde aurait eu pour lui autre chose que son apparence et son familier.

De toute manière j'ai déjà demandé à la FAD japonaise. Je n'ai pas de baguette. Je n'ai pas été scolarisée en Angleterre depuis l'âge de sept ans. Je ne suis plus humaine où mortelle. Je n'ai jamais appris la magie en Angleterre. Et en l'absence de toute apparition depuis plus de quinze ans je suis reconnue par la Couronne et donc l'Angleterre comme étant décédée. Les morts ne peuvent pas se marier. Si vous me rejoignez je vous tuerai. Si vous êtes trop nombreux pour moi vous ne le serez pas pour les habitants d'Alnus. Donc en même temps que vos robe de chambre et vos batons pensez à prendre vos cercueils. Eux vous seront utiles.

Bien à vous,

Jasmine Rhodopis Potter,

Apôtre de Kheops, Dieu de la Guérison

Amie de Rory Mercury

"Fiancée" d'Emroy, Dieu de la Violence

* * *

**Note: Cette lettre est liée à une fic que j'ai commencée à écrire. Elle sera postée entant que "l'Épouse d'Emroy".**


	4. Twilight Neville et Jane

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le Ministère de la Magie

Mes félicitations, vous venez de gagner le droit de vous faire torturer et mordre à mort par ma charmante femme. Elle s'appelle Jane Londubat. Et oui effectivement c'est une vampire du clan Volturi. Je crains malheureusement (j'en suis malheureux?) qu'elle n'ait pris "un peu" (complètement) personnellement que vous ayez essayé de nous séparer.

C'est la charmante blonde au sourire aussi ravageur que son don qui vient de vous livrer la lettre. Étant humaine, elle a été victime des chasses au sorcières. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup les humains par principes. Moldus où non. Alors je vous laisse imaginer que les humains qui essayent de lui voler son compagnon…

Pour information, lorsqu'elle est motivée son don est plus redoutable que le doloris. Je serais bien venu avec elle pour vous fournir vocalement ce message mais malheureusement je crains d'être occupé à la maison. En Italie, c'est la que nous résidons depuis plusieurs années.

Par ailleurs, oh imbéciles: étant à la fois à la fois un vampire, citoyen italien, vampire accouplé qu'est-ce que vous venez me cassez les oreilles avec votre loi?!

Neville Londubat

Vampire Volturi

Mari de Jane Londubat-Volturi


	5. Fate Stay Night Daphné et Gilgamesh

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters _de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère des suicidaires,

Voyez-ça avec mon mari! Je suis persuadée qu'il sera ravi de savoir que des plébiens osent se servir de la loi pour le contraindre lui Grand Roi à renoncer à moi. A moi et par automatisme à l'enfant que je porte.

Pour information, je suis la seule personne qu'il écoute parfois quand je lui dit de se calmer car il va trop loin. Une seule question pour vous: Pourquoi devrais-je dire à mon mari de ne pas détruire votre pays à grand coup d'Ea?

Certes utiliser une catapulte pour éliminer des cafards revient à apporter beaucoup d'importance aux cafards. Mais je peux vous assurer que si Ea est l'arme la plus destructrice de mon mari elle est loin d'être la seule extrêmement dangereuse à sa disposition.

Daphné d'Uruk née Greengass

Réincarnation d'Enkidu,

Épouse de Gilgamesh d'Uruk


	6. Reborn Cho Chang AKA Viper

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

A qui ça concerne,

Je me fous de la pénalité financière je n'épouserai pas Draco Malfoy. Je ne serais la poulinière de personne et je n'épouserai personne que JE n'ai pas choisi. Vos aurors se pointent ils auront à faire à moi. Où à l'un des six autres. Comme quoi la folie et la stupidité sont sans limite parmi les anglais…

Viper anciennement Cho Chang

Maitresse illusionniste.


	7. Merlin Lady Morgane

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie, où que vous soyez

Bien à vous, j'ignore qui vous êtes.

Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser un inconnu. Ni cet homme ni un autre. Je n'ai pas de baguette, ni aucune éducation d'ordre magique. Vous êtes cependant plus que les bienvenus pour venir brider ma magie. Comme vous le savez certainement je suis la pupille du roi Uther Pendragon. Celui-ci déteste tout ce qui est lié de près où de loin à la magie. A cause de ma magie, je dors difficilement, à cause de ma magie, mon tuteur me tuerait s'il l'apprenait. J'ignore comment vous comptez procéder pour me retirer ma magie mais je vous y encourage vivement et vous avez mon plein accord.

Avec ma plus profonde gratitude,

Lady Morgane Lafey

Pupille du roi

Dame de Camelot


	8. Campione Hermione et Salvatore Doni

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Ministère de la magie des sorciers d'Angleterre,

Êtes-vous fous, inconscients, stupides où simplement amateur de génocides? Le vôtre de génocide! Forcer un campione à divorcer...

Ne savez-vous donc pas que Lady Hermione Jane Granger est en couple avec un campione?! Lord Salvatore Doni, le plus grand épéiste au monde!

Lady Hermione est la seule personne connue à pouvoir contenir les explosions d'humeur de Lord Salvatore. Par ce seul fait, Lady Hermione est extrêmement protégée par notre Ordre. Les Campiones sont les champions de l'humanité, des seigneurs démons qui se sont appropriés les pouvoirs des dieux. Il me semble pourtant que vous autre britanniques êtes familiers avec deux d'entre eux.

Lord Merlin Emrys et Lady Morgane Lafey les deux campiones se sont entretués mais pendant leur mythique duel ils ont pratiquement détruit toute l'Europe de l'Ouest. Sachant que Lord Salvatore est considéré par tous comme étant un campione impulsif alors que Lord Merlin et Lady Morgane étaient habituellement décrits comme étant des campiones rationels... je peux vous assurer qu'un seul campione est largement suffisant pour anéantir des pays.

Je puis également vous annoncer que Sir John Pluto Smith, Son Excellence Luo Hao ainsi que le Prince Noir Alec ont tous trois fait part de leur décision de ne pas intervenir pour calmer leur confrère avant l'anéantissement pur et simple de votre société si vous deviez continuer dans vos efforts d'interférer avec les campiones. Je ne doute guère que Lord Voban refusera de vous aider.

Vous avez eu la folie de vous mêler aux affaires des Campiones si vous persistez l'Angleterre sorcière ne sera bientôt plus que cendres et souvenirs. Dans le cas où seule la partie sorcière en paye les conséquences. Considérez cette lettre comme étant votre seul et unique avertissement. Vous avez trois jours pour vous rétracter passé ce délai Lord Salvatore vous fera lui-même part de son point de vue sur la question.

Lord Lucas Verde

Ordre du Dragon des Enfers

Division Italienne


	9. Fate Stay Night Lavande et Caster Medea

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par_ Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

-Par hazard Caster, tu es disponible le temps de faire passer un message?

-... ça dépend du message.

-Un groupe de sorciers dégénérés pour qui j'ai tué et suis presque morte qui veux me forcer à revenir pour me marier et qui plus est à un gars que...

-Je suis disponible.

-Merci.

Avis aux crétins ministériels,

Je ne suis pas en couple mais je n'ai pas non plus la moindre envie de me marier avec l'apprenti mangemort Théodore Nott! Il m'a presque fait perdre un bras! Vous me proposeriez Ronald Weasley que je ne serais toujours pas d'accord avec le mariage arrangé. Et c'est sans même parler de l'idée de poulinière... merci mais allez vous faire voir! J'ai demandé et obtenu asile à la Tour de l'Horloge. N'hésitez pas à passer à Fuyuki vous me servirez de chargeur. Vous n'y survivrez pas mais pour ce qu'on s'en soucie par ici...

Lavande Brown

Magus et sorcière


	10. Reborn Famille Zabini et Famille Vongola

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Ministère de la Magie, Bureau de la Loi du Mariage

Je vous remercie de votre amabilité mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me trouver un mari. J'ai déjà un petit-ami. Je suis citoyenne italienne. Votre ministère n'a donc aucun pouvoir sur moi. Par ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans vos potions pour croire que je pourrais accepter d'épouser sans parler d'avoir des enfants avec mon FILS! Vous aurez besoin de mon poids en or pour me faire revenir même une minute en Angleterre sans parler de l'Angleterre magique.

Bianchi Zabini-Carlos-Brown-Nichols née Gokudera

Mère de Blaise Antonio Zabini

Famille Vongola par la 10ème Tempête

PS: Pour ne pas gâcher une feuille de parchemin, je réponds ici. Je suis citoyen anglo-italien de naissance et j'ai demandé et obtenu avec l'aide de ma famille maternelle (grand père et mon oncle) la nationalité italienne complète. Je ne mettais plus un orteil en Angleterre pas même pour 15 millions de gallions. Adieu

Blaise Zabini


	11. Baccano Fem HP et Claire

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par_ Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

A l'attention du bureau de la loi pour le mariage.

Il y a trois mois selon votre chronologie j'ai effectué un rituel pour me conduire à mon âme soeur. Le rituel a fonctionné et j'ai trouvé Claire en Décembre 1931. Nous sommes en couple depuis fin 1932. Et nous sommes mariés depuis soixante-dix ans.

J'ai peut-être un truc pour les rouquins mais je ne quitterai mon âme-soeur pour rien au monde. Et certainement pas pour Perceval Weasley.

Claire et moi sommes aujourd'hui centenaire. Perceval à tout au plus vingt-cinq ans. Je me suis fait connaitre auprès du MACUSA dès mon arrivée en 1931. Je suis reconnue comme étant une citoyenne américaine et citoyenne magique américaine depuis plus de six décennies.

Claire et moi sommes des âmes soeurs, selon la magie, selon l'honneur et les lois absolument rien n'est en droit de nous séparer. Pas même la mort. Je ne suis plus britanique, je suis centenaire et nous sommes mariés depuis belle lurette au nom de quoi exactement m'envoyez-vous une "invitation à rejoindre la poulinière britannique"? Et avant que vous n'osiez demander à ce que nos trois enfants se soumettent à vos lois rétrogrades. Sachez qu'ils sont tous américains et donc protégés. Il en va de même pour nos deux petits-enfants.

Donc ne nous envoyez plus de hiboux, chouettes ni tout autre forme de communication. Si vous le faisiez elles ne seraient pas bien accueillis.

Au plaisir de ne plus avoir de vos nouvelles,

Rose Stanfield née Potter

* * *

**Note: Tout comme l'histoire Gate Jietai [...] cette histoire est liée à une fiction en cour où Rose Potter rencontre Claire Stanfield (plus tard Felix Walken) à bord du Flying Pussyfoot. L'histoire sera postée sous le nom de "La Rose bleue et le Monstre rouge".**


	12. Tokyo Ghoul Seamus Finnigan

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le commité des cinglés!

Ombrage? Dolorès Jane Ombrage? La folle psychopathe, méritant limite Azkaban c'est avec elle que vous comptez me caser? Mais qui voudrait coucher avec un crapaud? Sérieusement je plains sa pauvre mère en découvrant le batracien dont elle a accouché!

Je veux bien que tout le monde s'est barré à cause de cette loi. (Pas que je leur reproche.) Mais il reste quand même des options. Je vous préviens: je mangerai moi-même ma baguette si vous ne me changez pas de femme. Plutôt épouser une ghoule. On dit ce qu'on veut de leur régime alimentaire mais au moins physiquement elles sont potables. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir elles ont plus d'émotions humaines que votre métisse crapaud rose gouvernemental! Considérant que ma famille est constitué aux 2/3 de membres du Centre de Contrôle des Ghouls...

Seamus Finnigan

Hitwizard


	13. Black Butler Ciel et Finny AKA Draco

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Non vous ne pouvez pas forcer Finnian où Draco Malfoy ainsi que vous l'appeliez à ce marier. Ce jeune homme est l'un de mes employés. Il est mineur. Et m'a donné les pleins pouvoir pour traiter avec vous. Entant que gentleman anglais, je peux affirmer que ce que vous proposer est irrespectueux et inacceptable.

Si avant son amnésie, Finnian était l'héritier Draco Malfoy, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire il n'est que Finnian domestique de la famille Phantomhive et ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa mémoire je refuserai toute proposition de mariage avec une femme lui étant inconnue qui serait liée à lui par un nom qui n'est plus le sien.

Si vos aurors se permettent d'entrer sur mes terres pour cibler l'un de mes serviteurs, Finnian où tout autre, ils seront considérés comme étant une menace et traité comme telle. Peut-être par Finnian justement.

Lord Ciel Phantomhive,

Protecteur de la Couronne

Chef des services secrets de sa Majesté


	14. Hunter x Hunter Killua et Ginny

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Aux futurs cadavres,

Avez-vous la moindre idée de la difficulté pour l'héritier d'une famille d'assassin de se trouver une petite amie assez forte pour survivre, assez dangereuse pour être acceptée au sein de sa famille et capable d'accepter l'idée de rejoindre une famille constituée à 100% d'assassins?

Vraisemblablement non, sinon vous n'auriez pas eu l'audace d'exiger de ma petite amie qu'elle rentre en Angleterre, cesse ses relations avec moi et ma famille et épouse M. Thomas. Ayant appris que vous étiez particulièrement long à la détente je vais m'incliner et vous faire un dessin:

Laissez Ginevra Molly Weasley tranquille où je changerai en sushi tout oiseaux et combattants que vous enverrez après elle. En plus simple: foutez la paix à ma petite amie où vous rejoindrez le cimetière.

Killua Zoldick,

Héritier du clan Zoldick

Oui, Zoldick comme dans le clan Zoldick

PS: Le parfum présent sur la lettre est un poison rare se propageant au toucher. D'ici quelques instants vous allez perdre l'usage de vos fonctions cérébrales. (Dans le cas bien sur où vous en aviez d'actives.) Ma mère n'a pas été impressionnée par vos projets vis à vis de ma petite amie.

PPS: Mon grand père vous fait savoir, que notre clan offre une promotion à toute personne voulant la mort des personnes impliqués dans la mise en place de cette Loi.


	15. One Piece Parvati et Barbe Blanche

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters _de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Non mais vous vous foutez de moi?! Je n'habite plus en Angleterre. Je n'habite plus en Europe. Je n'habite même plus sur Terre! Ni à terre d'ailleurs. J'ai quitté votre société de sorciers rétrograde après la mort de Cédric Diggory. J'ai accidentellement changé de dimension, de monde et d'époque. Je suis aujourd'hui une femme mariée. J'ai six enfants. Sans parler de l'équipage et vous voulez me séparer de mon homme? Pour qui vous prenez-vous exactement?!

Si les marines ne sont pas parvenus à nous séparer Barbe Blanche et moi ce n'est pas un piaf même obstiné et les types pour qui il travaille qui y parviendront.

Pour information, mon équipage a d'ors est déjà été informé que si des hommes/femmes arrivent jusqu'à nous amené par le piaf ils devront les considérés comme étant des ennemis. Juste un mot d'avertissement: ma famille et moi sommes des pirates. Nous habitons sur l'eau. Et les bestioles là-dessous, elles sont dentus, immenses, dangereuses et toujours affamés.

Nous ne sommes peut-être ni des corsaires ni les pirates les plus sanguinaires mais lorsqu'on touche à la famille...

Parvati Patil,

Femme de Barbe Blanche

Mère de ses équipages

* * *

**Note: Je ne suis absolument pas fan de One Piece donc il est peu probable que j'écrive beaucoup d'autres lettres liées à One Piece. Si vous désirez des cross over en particulier n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. **


	16. Black Panther Padma et T'Challa

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters _de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère incompétent,

Je suis une Patil, je suis originaire d'Inde. J'ai un fiancé de longue date. J'ai peut-être fait mes études à Poudlard mais je ne suis pas citoyenne du Royaume-Unis.

Vous n'avez qu'à demander aux marchands de baguettes de quoi sont fait les notres à Parvati et moi! Nous sommes d'Inde nos baguettes aussi.

Nous avons passé nos ASPICS entant que candidates libres. Au cours de l'été 1996-1997. Notre famille est spécialisée dans la médecine. La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes restées au Royaume Unis durant le règne des Carrow c'est parce que le médecin est le dernier autorisé à partir!

Vous voulez briser nos baguettes, brider notre magie? Pas de problème mais vous trouverez à qui parler!

Adieu.

Padma Patil,

citoyenne d'Inde

Future reine du Wakanda

* * *

**Note: Et c'est ainsi qu'une Padma initialement prévue pour être avec Kyoya de Host Ouran High School fini avec T'challa. Probablement parce que je ne me souviens plus du nom de famille de Kyoya... bien que considérant que je n'ai même jamais regardé Black Panther.**

**Autre note: Je compte faire environ une cinquantaine de chapitres. Je refuse l'idée de faire une fic de 300 chapitres. Et je me fiche de savoir qu'ils sont courts, que j'en ai écrit et posté 13 le même jour. Cette fic ne fera PAS plus de 55 chapitres. (Terminée et elle en fait 57 en incluant prologue et épilogue)**


	17. Anatolia Story Susan et Kail

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters _de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le regroupement d'IDIOTS,

Messieurs, dames (probablement pas une idiotie pareille est signée messieurs) je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par les compétences des hiboux de chez nous.

Pensez-donc on pourrait croire qu'avec un bond dans le temps de près de _5000 ans_, un changement de pays, pour ce que j'en sais de continent les hiboux postaux seraient incapables de nous retrouver.

Et bien apparemment pas. Pour information, j'ai un époux ici. Il s'appelle Kail Mursilli. Vous ne le connaissez probablement pas. C'est normal je ne peux gère vous le repprocher. Kail est après tout le roi d'Anatolie, un pays à une distance de deux semaines de l'Egypte.

La seule façon connue pour me ramener à mon époque ne se produit qu'une fois tous les ans. Jusqu'à votre lettre j'hésitais. J'aime Kail, mes amis mais j'aime aussi ma tante et les connaissances de mon époque. Désormais, j'ai une motivation pour ne JAMAIS rentrer dans le futur, présent.

Pour information, il y'a 5000 ans, le concubinage était commun. Avoir un certains nombre d'amantes était commun. Les mariages arrangés étaient extrêmement communs. Les contrats de naissances aussi. MAIS même il y'a 5000 ans, des unions déjà forgés n'étaient PAS brisés pour peu qu'elles aillent à l'encontre des voeux de la FAMILLE! Oui famille les mariages concernent la famille, ils ne concernent en aucune façon le gouvernement. (Sauf celle de la famille royale et encore) Et pour ce qui est de votre ligne fixant un minimum d'enfants issus de cette union sans pour autant fixer de maximum d'enfants...

Ci-joint les cendres de mes vêtements. Sans les vêtements avec lesquels je suis venue en Anatolie il est impossible de me renvoyer en Angleterre!

Je suis sincèrement désolée ma tante, mais je ne reviendrais pas. J'aime mon mari, je vous aime aussi mais je ne reviendrais certainement pour vivre pareille monstruosité.

Susan Bones

Femme de Kail Mursilli

Peut-être reine Hittite


	18. James et Lily Potter

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de FOUS,

Il m'a fallut six années d'efforts non récompensés, trois attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres et un arrêt cardiaque dont j'ai heureusement survécu pour convaincre Lily Margaret Evans de sortir avec moi. Cela fait aujourd'hui DEUX ans que nous sommes heureux ensemble. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été incapable de nous séparer il est hors de question que je permette à un ministère d'incapable, de pourris et d'escrocs de le faire.

Entant que gentleman anglais je me limiterai à cette seule ligne sur la fiancée choisie:

Je n'épouserai pas Irma Bulstrode.

Si je ne l'étais pas je dirais même que je ne coucherai pas avec elle pour tout l'or et les joyaux de la couronne!

Et avant que vous ne demandiez Lily n'a pas encore fini de rugir contre vous. Elle est presque plus furieuse que moi et elle n'a pas encore atteint la seconde partie concernant avorter de notre enfant, épouser Georges Griffin, né moldu de deux ans de moins qu'elle et avoir autant d'enfant qu'il lui est physiquement possible.

Messieurs vous êtes des porcs, j'ai honte d'être un sorcier du Royaume-Unis. Ci-joint ma lettre de démission. Et mon acceptation au sein du corps des aurors du MACUSA. Lily a elle aussi été acceptée entant que médicomage. Nous aurons quitté le pays au moment où vous recevrez notre réponse.

Lord James Fleamont Potter,

Seigneur de la Maison Potter

Époux de Lily Potter née Evans

Ancien auror

Et ancien sujet de sa Majesté

* * *

**Pour ceux qui s'interrogent, j'ai écrit tous les chapitres il y'a autant de lettres masculine que de féminine. Et je crois qu'il y'a 7 lettres non cross over.**


	19. Bleach Gregory Goyle

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters _de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Vraiment messieurs, je suis de plus en plus impressionné par les capacités de vos hiboux.

Atteindre le Seireitei. En étant un oiseau vivant. Là tout de même… Votre hibou à toute mon admiration.

Par contre, votre lettre à toute ma désaprobation. Cette loi est horrible. Je plains sincèrement les sujets britannique. Je suis également soulagé de ne plus en être un. Et pour cause, votre hibou se trouve dans le monde des morts car moi je suis mort!

Une enquête est actuellement en cour pour savoir comment votre oiseau à pu nous atteindre. Atteignez-nous à vos risques et périls.

Gregory Goyle


	20. Victor Krum

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère incompétent,

Vous avez conscience au moins de ce que vous demandez? Vous avez pas honte de fumer des joints avant d'écrire vos lois? A moins bien sur que ce ne soit l'alcool. C'est vrai quand on est pas habitué... la vodka c'est violent.

Considérant qu'utiliser une enfant trop jeune pour être scolarisée, sans sa permission où celle de sa famille ne vous a pas posé problème. Je vais cependant répondre des fois que cette "loi" infâme soit sérieuse. Je suis ROUMAIN, votre ministère n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi. A moins bien sur que vous ne vouliez expliquer à notre équipe de quidditch que nous sommes anglais. Je suis roumain, je vis en Roumanie, j'ai déjà une fiancée qui est FRANCAISE bien que vivant en Roumanie.

Mise à part si le fait de participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers transforme les trois/quatre écoliers sélectionné en Anglais je ne vois pas de quel droit vous oser dicter nos vies. Déjà que Lucie et moi avons du mal à voir de quel droit vous oser prendre pareil mesure à l'encontre de votre population dont une partie est déjà mariée...

Victor Krum


	21. Black Butler Gabrielle et Sebastian

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par Marriage Law Rejection Letters de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère des rosbifs stupides,

Vous avez fumé où quoi? Je suis Française! Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concernée par votre loi. J'habite désormais en Angleterre c'est un fait. Je suis fiancée à un anglais, certes. Cependant mon fiancé et moi nous trouvons actuellement à la fin du XIXème siècle.

J'ajouterai que les mariages arrangés ont été interdis par mon chef de famille en 1722. Votre loi primitive date de l'année 2000. Sebastian manie peut-être la magie mais il n'est pas assez humain pour être considéré comme étant un sorcier. Anglais où non. Quand bien même, Sebastian serait un sorcier de l'année 1870. Il serait donc 130 ans trop jeune pour être concerné par votre loi d'ivrogne. En plus, nos deux côtés créatures non-humaines se sont reconnus comme étant des compagnons, ce qui nous immunise contre ce genre d'arrangement. Puisque ni Sebastian ni moi ne pouvons être concerné par votre loi (à brûlé et oublier) vous pouvez reprendre votre chouette. Votre message et nous FOUTRE LA PAIX!

Lady Gabrielle Delacour

Fiancée de Sebastian Michaelis

PS: Vous pouvez venir nous rendre visite au manoir Phantomhive, mais vous ressortirez les pieds devant. Votre loi a considérablement énervé les membres de la famille Phantomhive, serviteurs inclus. Et sachant que mon fiancé voulait déjà avoir des mots avec vous concernant votre mise en danger de ma personne...


	22. Molly Weasley

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par Marriage Law Rejection Letters de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le responsable de la promotion de cette ***** de loi de mariage,

DE QUEL DROIT OSEZ-VOUS ORDONNEZ A MES ENFANTS DE QUITTER CEUX QU'ILS ONT CHOISIS?! DE QUEL DROIT OSEZ-VOUS MENACER MA FAMILLE? N'AVONS NOUS PAS DÉJA FAIT NOTRE PART? NOUS AVONS TOUS PARTICIPÉ A LA GUERRE, NOUS AVONS TOUS PAYÉ UN LOURD TRIBU!

CECI EST UN ULTIMATUM! INCLINEZ-VOUS OU LE CLAN WEASLEY, DANS SON INTÉGRALITÉ SE RETIRERA D'ANGLETERRE!

Molly Luciana Weasley née Prewett

Femme de Arthur Septimus Weasley

Matriarche du clan Weasley


	23. Vampire Knight Charlie et OC Kiryuu

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère incompétent,

Est-ce que dans votre incapacité à comprendre les choses simples vous n'auriez pas oublié un léger, tout petit détail? Ca fait CINQ ANS que je vis en Roumanie à la réserve des Dragons. Cinq ans est le temps nécessaire pour obtenir la citoyenneté Roumaine. Effectuant un travail à risque le temps minimum est de deux ans. Je suis donc citoyen roumain et je suis déjà marié. Depuis un an avec Arcana Kiryuu et ma femme attend des jumeaux.

Je n'abandonnerai ni mes jumeaux ni ma femme à cause d'une loi frauduleuse liée à un pays qui n'est plus le mien.

Charlie Weasley

Citoyen roumain


	24. Supernatural Georges et Fem Sam

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère d'ignares,

Georges Gideon Weasley est un sorcier sous ma protection. Si je n'ai pas laissé le duo d'idiots Winchester le blesser ce n'est certainement pas pour laisser des décérébrés telque vous lui nuire d'une façon où d'une autre.

Georges est l'un des très rares humains à pouvoir se venter d'avoir mon amitié. Samantha et lui sont en couple depuis cinq mois. Leur relation a permis à Georges de guérir de la mort de son jumeau dans la mesure où pareil blessure peut-être soignée. Sam est aujourd'hui enceinte.

Samantha Winchester est une chasseuse moldue ayant l'attention du Ciel et des Enfers. Georges est un sorcier agrée du MACUSA. Aucun des deux ne dépendant d'une quelconque façon de votre autorité, reprenez votre lettre, votre hibou et vos menaces. Revenez après l'un d'eux et vous repartirez dans votre pays en étant 1) Un loup garou 2) Rose fluo 3) Incapable de reprendre forme humaine. (Évidemment ce n'est pas une option au choix mais les trois à la fois.)

Loki


	25. Milicent et Théodore

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère des alcooliques,

Messieurs, vous trouverez ci-joint une potion contre la gueule de bois. Une potion soignant les effets d'une sur-dose de drogue. Une potion de dépistage contre les maladies mentales. Et une potion contenant des vitamines E, très efficace pour booster le cerveau.

Je m'explique:

Albus Wilfrick Brian Dumbledore. Vous voulez me mettre en couple, moi, Milicent Bulstrode Serpentard âgée de 17 ans avec un vieux, Griffondor, de 154 ans. Célibataire endurci, gay présumé, daltonien avéré. Et icone de la Lumière. Je vous l'accorde je ne suis pas l'îdole des Serpentards comme Daphné où Pansy mais l'idée d'un mariage arrangé est épouvantable. Et bon sang l'identité du fiancé...

D'autant que: vous me demandez de rompre avec mon petit-ami de longue date Théodore Nott pour me mettre en couple avec un maccabé?! Au cas où vous, bandes de génies alcoolique l'avaient oubliés Albus Dumbledore est mort il y'a bien trois ans maintenant.

Au cas où vous réalisez votre erreur, je ne romps pas avec Théodore pour me mettre avec un type ayant 130 ans de plus que moi! Pour être exacte: je ne romps pas avec Théo indépendamment des options que vous me proposez.

Je sais de source sure qu'au Japon ils sont intéressés par les briseurs de sorts. Théo et moi avons demandé à être transférés il y'a trois jours. La réponse, positive est arrivée ce matin.

Cette lettre tient lieu d'adieu.

Milicent Bulstrode et Théodore Nott

Anciens briseurs de sorts du Royaume Unis

Nouveaux briseurs de sorts du Japon


	26. Charmed Marilyn Summers et Wyatt

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters _de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie, (celui du Royaume-Unis),

Avez-vous conscience, que votre loi donne plus envie de fuir et d'obtenir une nouvelle nationalité que de se soumettre à votre loi rétrograde et de voir ses enfants y être soumis à son tour? Je ne sais pas si moi je ne vais pas le regretter. Mais je sais que Wyatt lui aurait sans aucun doute des raisons de vous remercier.

Voyez-vous, Wyatt Halliwell, mon ex-petit ami m'a demandé en mariage il y'a deux semaines. Sachant que nous nous sommes rencontrés il y'a un peu plus de cinq mois. Initialement, avant votre lettre j'allais lui répondre: Non c'est trop tôt.

Cependant, maintenant... et bien il est mon ex-petit ami car j'ai été obligée de lui répondre oui. En disant oui, en nous mariant, j'obtiens la nationalité américaine. Et vous n'êtes plus en droit d'exiger quoi que se soit de moi.

J'aime Wyatt je trouve que nous sommes arrivés à ce point de notre relation trop tôt. Mais je ne doute pas que ça marchera entre nous. A l'inverse si William Weasley est un type sympa je n'ai aucun intérêt romantique pour lui. Intérêt professionnel oui, romantique non. En plus, je m'entends bien avec la femme de Bill.

Oui, au cas où vous l'auriez oubliés, Bill est déjà marié. Et il aura bientôt son second enfant. Je l'ai d'ailleurs encouragé à aller au ministère de la magie en France et à voir pour obtenir la nationalité française.

Marilyn Summers prochainement Halliwell

Nationalité anciennement anglaise prochainement américaine.

* * *

**Note: William est le prénom non raccourci de Bill.**

**Marilyn et Summers sont deux Pouffsouffle canons. Cependant Marilyn n'a pas de nom de famille et Summers n'a pas de prénom.**


	27. Bill et Fleur Weasley

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters _de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère arriéré d'Angleterre,

Auriez-vous oublié que je suis déjà marié? Auriez-vous oubliés que Fleur et moi sommes en couple depuis AVANT la fin de la guerre. Que nous nous sommes mariés en Juillet de 1997 soit 11 mois avant la fin de Voldemort?!

Marilyn et moi sommes collègues et amis. C'est tout, même sans ma femme elle est trop jeune pour moi. Et je ne suis pas intéressée par les brunes aux yeux bleu. J'aime ma femme et elle est à moitié vélane. Pour quel genre d'idiot me prenez-vous si vous pensez que je renoncerai aussi facilement à une femme pareille? Serait-elle 100% humaine, avec des boutons et des verrues que je l'aimerai toujours et refuserai de renoncer à elle même pour la loi mais en ajoutant qu'elle a une beauté à faire se damner les saints...

Normalement la lettre de Marilyn qui vit en Amérique avec son petit ami, fiancé de ce que j'ai entendu devrait vous atteindre en même temps que celle-ci. Si c'est le cas vous saurez que je me suis déjà rapproché de l'ambassade en France.

La famille Delacour a laquelle appartient ma femme y détient un pouvoir important. Je ne doute guère qu'ils accepteront de nous accorder l'asile politique. D'autant plus que les briseurs de sorts ne sont pas si nombreux que ça en France.

Gringotts a déjà accepté mon transfert dans une branche, pour être exacte dans n'importe qu'elle branche n'appartenant pas au Royame-Unis. Colonies incluses.

Adieu

Bill et Fleur Weasley,

Héros de guerres,

Prochainement Français


	28. Bleach Ronald Ron Weasley

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Désolé, il y'a erreur sur la personne. Je ne m'appelle pas Ronald Billius Weasley mais Ichigo Kurosaki. Je ne suis pas un sorcier mais un Shinigami. Je ne suis pas anglais mais japonais. En plus je suis déjà en couple avec une naine brune avec un sale caractère.

Donc au revoir, laissez l'oiseau se reposer, la pauvre bête est arrivée à moitié morte.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Shinigami remplaçant


	29. Gaston Dennis Crivey

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

-LAGAFFE! J'ai un travail urgent pour vous, ultra rémunéré. Réussissez et vous partez en vacances tout frais payés pendant un mois avec Melle Jeanne. Échouez et je vous TUE. Votre mission, à vous le chat, la mouette, la vache et ce que vous voulez est simple: faire échouer la signature de ce ***** de contrat.

-... oh l'autre. Par moment le grand patron il est vraiment bizarre.

-Je suis bizarre? Vous échouez et c'est l'ensemble de la boite qui ferme. Ce contrat doit absolument échouer donc j'ai besoin d'un expert. J'ai consulté Prunelle et Fantasio ils vous ont désignés, vous M. Lagaffe comme étant un expert dans ce domaine. Faites-moi capoter ce contrat! Par n'importe quel moyen. Vous avez carte blanche.

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie en Angleterre,

Je ne suis pas disponible pour me déplacer, voyez-ça avec mon collaborateur Gaston Lagaffe. C'est lui qui procédera à la signature du contrat en mon absence. Je me trouve actuellement occupé, dans le monde moldu et en France.

Actuellement Dennis Dupuis

Anciennement Dennis Crivey,

Griffondor

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard,

Monsieur Lagaffe, vous venez de rendre un immense service à la boite. Je vous remercie, Je vous nomme officiellement "capoteur de contrat agrée par les éditions Dupuis". Merci pour votre efficacité. Vous avez trois mois de vacances, dont un mois tout frais payé avec Melle Jeanne.


	30. Twilight Narcissa et Demetri

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère des sorciers anglais,

Messieurs, je suis la mère d'un fils de 18 ans et je ne cautionne pas pareille loi. Par votre faute, mon fils pour qui j'ai bravée le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouve être amnésique à un endroit m'étant innaccessible.

Entant que mère je suis outrée. Entant que femme, entant que Black de surplus pareille loi est une infâmie. Sâchez messieurs que j'ai déjà fait les démarches auprès de ma vieille amie Bianchi qui a fait les démarches pour me faire obtenir une citoyenneté italienne.

Vous avez peut-être jeté mon mari à Azkaban, pour des raisons compréhensible, mais je reste une femme mariée et il est hors de question que j'épouse quelqu'un d'autre. Un Weasley moins encore. Par ailleurs, je n'ai aucune envie de découvrir si le portrait de ma grande tante Walburga est capable de m'expulser de la tapisserie tout comme la vraie Walburga le pouvait.

Au cours de mon séjour en Italie j'ai fait la rencontre d'un vampire affirmant que j'étais sa compagne. Je n'ai certes pas envie de me mettre à boire du sang. Mais poussez-moi et j'accepterai l'offre de Demetri. Plutôt être une vampire qu'une Weasley.

D'autant qu'il me semble qu'avec leurs sept enfants, lui et Molly ont déjà fait leur part pour aider à la croissance de la population magique.

Narcissa Virgo Malfoy anciennement Black

Sorcière peut-être prochainement Vampire

Anglaise très prochainement Italienne.


	31. MERLIN Merlin

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère stupide,

Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Ma magie est un secret, je suis encore en vie précisémment parce que ma magie est secrète. Le Ciel sait, qu'en matière de magie le roi Uther n'a pas besoin de beaucoup plus que de rumeurs pour prendre la décision de décapiter quelqu'un.

Et vous m'envoyez une lettre indiquant explicitement que vous et moi usons de magie. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes un regroupement de druides particulièrement stupide où si vous appartenez à un royaume si lointain que vous n'avez pas entendu parler des chasses aux sorciers menés à l'intérieur de Camelot. Mais votre lettre est suicidaire.

C'est Arthur, le fils d'Uther pour qui je travaille qui a failli la ramasser. Avez-vous idée du coup au coeur que j'ai eu en découvrant le sujet de cette lettre?! J'ai littéralement dû dire à Arthur que mon père était mort, ce qui est vrai, pour expliquer ma pâleur subite!

Dans tous les cas, Arthur _et_ Camelot auraient été de l'histoire ancienne depuis longtemps si je n'avais pas de magie. Je ne peux donc pas perdre ma magie. Je ne sais pas qui est cette Helga Pouffsouffle, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Mais je ne suis pas noble, si elle l'est elle devrait se marier avec une personne appartenant à sa classe sociale et si elle ne l'est pas: l'un des rares avantages de ne PAS être noble c'est qu'on peut faire des mariages d'amour. Là où je suis avoir de la magie ce n'est pas un cadeau c'est une condamnation à mort. Attendez qu'Arthur soit roi et que la magie soit acceptée avant de me reparler de ça. De m'en reparler avec la Druidesse Freiya!

Soyez plus prudent quand vous envoyez vos hiboux par ici.

Merlin de la commune d'Ildor

Emrys pour les Druides et Dragons


	32. Poppy Pomfresh et Tom Jedusor

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Désolée mais je ne suis pas intéressée par votre proposition. Même si à l'instar de n'importe qu'elle personne ayant des yeux je reconnais la beauté de Tom. A l'heure actuelle je me concentre sur mes études de médicomage et la vie de femme mariée OU/ET trophée est incompatible avec ma carrière. Puisque la médecine passe avant la romance et que je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux pour Tom ce mariage est refusé.

Vous pouvez briser ma baguette si vous le souhaitez mais je vous rappelle que je suis arrivée 2nd toutes matières confondues dans le classement de l'école juste derrière Tom. Et qu'avec le baby boom que vous prévoyez des sages femmes seront nécessaires. Alors si vous ne voulez pas vous compliquer la tâche, où que vos employés ne finissent à l'infirmerie (peut-être soignés par MOI) après que JE les y aient envoyés... laissez-moi en paix.

Poppy Pomfresh,

Étudiante en médicomagie

2nd année

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Au cas où "ma fiancée" n'aurait pas été assez claire dans sa lettre, très probablement incendiaire qu'elle vous a envoyé. Actuellement nous avons tous deux des projets professionnels incompatibles avec une vie de famille. Renvoyez-nous votre lettre d'ici 10 ans, si ce projet "baby boom" est encore d'actualité, traduction si Grindelwald est malheureusement encore actif à ce moment-là peut-être qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous sera disposé à y sacrifier de son temps.

Vous pouvez venir essayez de briser nos baguettes si vous osez mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez jumelés les deux meilleurs élèves de leur promotion ensemble. Que je suis l'expert en DCFM et que Poppy est tout à fait capable de stabiliser les conséquences de mes dégats pour que vos aurors finissent à l'hôpital et qu'aucun de nous d'eux ne puisse être poursuivi faute de preuve médicale.

Tom Elvis Jedusor

Apprenti potionniste

2nd année

* * *

Bien des années plus tard, alors que Lord Voldemort lançait l'assaut sur le chateau Poudlard, Poppy se demandera si en l'épousant ainsi que le voulait le ministère il y'a tant d'années elle aurait pu changer les choses.


	33. Campione Severus Rogue

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Vous pouvez considérez cette lettre comme étant ma démission du corps enseignant de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas attiré d'une quelconque manière par Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, elle est décédée (200 points à Griffondor pour Molly Weasley), je me suis trouvé un nouvel emploi n'impliquant pas de protéger des idiots arrogants contre eux-mêmes où/et des Seigneurs Mortels (indépendamment de la couleur de leurs habits) ET n'impliquant pas de devoir faire cours à des imbéciles ne faisant pas la différence entre un chaudron de fer et d'étain.

Mon nouveau travail se trouve au Wittenmagot, toujours sur le territoire anglais mais pas sur le territoire des sorciers, du moins pas ceux que vous connaissez. Mon employeur est la Sorcière Céleste. La Princesse Alice du Wittenmagot. En échange de mes potions, la princesse m'a accordé asile.

En échange de la soigner j'obtient une protection contre les ministère pompeux et je peux continuer de créer. Quel intéret d'être le plus jeune maitre des potions depuis 600 ans si c'est pour ne pratiquer que les bases?

Severus Tobias Rogue

Potionniste du Wittenmagot


	34. Merlin Héléna Serdaigle

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Alors que Lady Héléna Serdaigle sentait ses derniers instants arriver aux mains de celui qui avait affirmé l'aimer, la brune ne pu s'empêcher de penser que si elle accepté cette étrange missive de ce soit-disant "ministère de la magie" elle serait sûrement encore en vie.

Ironiquement, si elle avait eu plusieurs regrets à la fin de sa vie à seulement 21 ans c'est ce dernier qui la tourmenterait durant des siècles.

* * *

Pour le soit-disant ministère de la magie,

J'ignore qui vous êtes mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas intéressée par votre offre. J'ai suffisamment de courtisant pour pouvoir choisir. Je n'en aime peut-être aucun de ceux qui se sont présentés jusqu'à moi. Mais je sais que je serais incapable de m'intéresser à un homme se servant de pareil subterfuge.

Lord Mordred est l'un des sorciers noirs les plus célèbres au monde. Je vie déjà bien assez dans l'ombre de ma mère sans souhaiter être encore plus dans l'ombre de mon mari que je ne le saurais en vertue de mon sexe. D'autant que j'ajouterais qu'épouser Lord Mordred se traduirait de manière certaine par un déshéritage et un reniement de la tapisserie.

Si vous avez réellement les pouvoirs que vous vous prétendez alors sachez que mon père est un moldu bien qu'il appartienne à une famille désormais très bien établie dans le monde non-magique. Il me serait facile de survivre sans magie. Peut-être d'avantage même qu'avec magie. Mon père est Lord Gauvain de Camelot, Lord Mordred est directement responsable de la mort de son souverrain. Si rompre mes derniers liens avec ma mère ne me dérange pas, être tuée par mon père pour un homme que je n'ai en aucune façon choisie me dérange considérablement.

Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir me laisser à mon célibat et de ne plus chercher à me recontacter.

Lady Héléna Serdaigle,

Dame de Camelot,

Dame de Poudlard,

Maitresse des Charmes

* * *

Si elle avait accepté de rencontrer Mordred serait-elle morte aussi jeune avec le sentiment d'être trahie où aurait-elle vécue plus longtemps en ayant le sentiment d'avoir trahie les siens? Alors que ses dernières forces l'abandonnent Héléna ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ne connaitra jamais la réponse mais qu'au final c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Alors que la dame brune voit son assassin se suicider, Héléna ne peut qu'esquisser un sourire sans joie. Oui c'est probablement mieux ainsi, la culpabilité d'avoir ainsi blessé un être cher est probablement plus douloureux que le poignard qui lui a hôté la vie.


	35. Frozen Elsa et Hannah Abbot

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

1526, 13 Octobre, Château d'Arendelle

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Messieurs les employés bureaucratique. J'ignore comment vous envoyez vos lettre, quels sont vos critères d'envois. MAIS de toute évidence il y'a un problème avec celle que ma soeur à reçu où plus exactement plusieurs problèmes.

Voyez-vous, ma soeur s'appelle bien Anna mais Anna sans H. Par ailleurs qui que soit les Abott nous ne leur sommes pas apparentées. Donc déjà rien que le nom coince. Anna et moi avons été scolarisées à la maison, au chateau d'Arendelle. Le chateau d'Arendelle comme dans le royaume d'Arendelle. Anna en est la princesse. Anna n'a donc rien à voir avec le Royaume-Unis. Pays dont le nom a lui seul n'existe pas. Ensuite, Anna ne possède pas de magie. Et encore moins de baguette. Pour être exacte ni Anna ni moi ne possédons de baguette le plus proche étant mon sceptre.

Le sceptre de la royauté d'Arendelle briser pareil objet par des mains extérieur et l'équivalent d'une déclaration de guerre. Notre pays est suffisamment prospère pour permettre à ses dirigeants de se marier selon leurs souhaits. S'il est vrai que Kristoff n'est pas noble, entre un homme loyal dans l'adversité et un escroc pompeux notre coeur à nous les femmes d'Arendelle ne balance pas.

Kristoff et Anna sont aujourd'hui fiancés. Avec l'accord de Sa Majesté. Votre territoire si tant est qu'il existe même n'a absolument pas à se mêler d'une union impliquants la princesse d'Arendelle. Kristoff aurait-il fait partit de votre territoire, ce qui n'est définitivement pas le cas, vous auriez pu avoir votre mot à dire.

Sa Majestée la reine Elsa d'Arendelle

Reine des Glaces Éternelles

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie anglais

Laissez ma femme tranquille.

Kristoff Trollson

Tailleur de glaces royal


	36. Reborn Nagi Fletcher et Mukuro

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère d'ignares,

Et bien je dois dire que ça fait bien des années qu'on ne m'a pas appelée Isabel Nagisa Fletcher, où plus communément Nagi. Mon ancien nom ne m'a pas manqué. Cela fait près de vingt ans que celui qui est aujourd'hui mon mari m'a renommé Chrome Dokuro. Chrome Rokudo désormais.

Mon père Mondigus ne voulait rien à voir avec moi et il l'a prouvé en me laissant avec son amante d'un soir, une actrice moldue d'origine japonaise. Mes liens avec ma mère ont peut-être été tranchés lorsqu'elle était disposée à me laisser mourir alors qu'elle pouvait me sauver mais mes liens avec "mon père" n'ont jamais existé. Depuis ma conception je n'ai jamais mis un orteil au Royaume Unis. Encore moins dans votre monde magique arriérée.

J'ai la nationalité japonaise depuis ma naissance. Mon mari l'est également. Tout comme notre employeur qui à de la famille en Italie. L'Italie où nous travaillons est l'endroit le plus proche de l'Angleterre dont je me sois jamais approchée.

N'étant pas Anglaise, n'y ayant jamais séjourné même lors de l'accouchement et n'ayant jamais été revandiquée par mon père qui EST aujourd'hui décédé je ne vois pas selon quoi vous osez me déranger moi et ma famille de trois enfants, deux oncles libérés de prisons, deux chouettes, un mari libéré de prison et cinq frères dont trois ont été innocentés fautes de preuves.

Hana Sasagawa, l'une de mes belles soeurs qui est avocate à promis de vous poursuivre en justice jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez même plus assez d'argent pour vous payez des vêtements si vous osez nous recontacter.

Chrome Rokudo,

DGRH des Vongola Japon

Quatrième bras droit

Maitresse des illusions


	37. Inuyasha Kagome Black et Sesshomaru

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère ANGLAIS de la magie,

Messieurs du ministère, je suis citoyenne japonaise depuis ma naissance. Ma mère à peut-être fait ses études en Angleterre et a peut-être rencontré mon père à Poudlard où ils étaient tous deux étudiants. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Mon père était certes un Sang Pur, d'Angleterre. Mais la relation de mes parents s'est terminé avant la fin de VOTRE Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seigneur qui était apparemment aussi celui de mon père: Sirius Orion Black.

Mon père ne m'a jamais rencontré ni n'a jamais su qu'il était père. Je suis inscrite à Mahou Gakuen dont j'ai terminé mes études avec un an d'avance. Ce n'est pas parce que mon homme ainsi que nos deux enfants sont actuellement indisponibles que je vais accepter un mariage arrangé avec un inconnu alors que vous n'avez AUCUN droit de REGARD sur ma vie!

Kagome Higurashi,

Maitresse des Charmes

Dame de l'Ouest

Shikon no Miko


	38. Naruto Harry et Mei

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère des idiots du vieux monde,

Au cas où vous l'avez oublié, ce qui semble être le cas, j'ai vaincu Voldemort qui a tué mes proches et menaçait ma vie puis je suis parti. Je ne vous dois absolument rien.

Je suis désormais un citoyen du village caché de Kiri. A plus forte raison, que moi et leur dirigeante sommes en couple.

Ciblez-nous sans une raison en quituple exemple et sextuple justification et se sera la guerre entre vous et les shinobis de l'autre côté de la barrière. Pour information, nous venons récemment d'éliminer un DÉMON extrêmement puissant et TROIS super puissants shinobis. A côté d'eux, le Basilique de la chambre des secrets, Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback font vraiment pâle figure.

J'ai tué entre 2 et 7 fois suivant le point de vue Voldemort. Je vous ai sauvé autant de fois alors maintenant ne comptez plus sur moi ma vie est à Kiri.

Harry James Potter,

Sauveur sorcier 2/7 fois PAS 3/8!

* * *

**Note: Si vous considérez que la fic entière est liée. (A quelques exceptions près ils peuvent se lire indépendamment des autres) alors considérez que Jasmine et Rose sont les sœurs de Harry. Au passage c'est leur dernier chapitre lié à Harry entant qu'homme où femme.**


	39. Famille Addams Jack

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Le clan Addams ne reconnait pas la souverraineté du Ministère de la Magie (encore moin l'anglais) sur lui où l'un de ses membres.

Jack Addams de Pouffsouffle est l'un des notres. Votre loi de mariage est refusé par et pour notre clan.

Exceptionnellement pour vous nous traduisons notre devise familiale:

"Nous nous repaitrons avec joie de ceux qui tenteraient de nous soumettre"

Si vous cherchez à soumettre Jack, où n'importe quel autre Addams, vous savez ce qui vous attends à présent.

Gracieusement,

Gomez et Morticia Addams

Chef (et épouse) du clan Addams

Sic Gorgiamous Allos Subjectatos Nunc

* * *

**Note: Jack est un personnage canonique de Harry Potter réparti à Pouffsouffle. Son nom de famille n'a cependant jamais été donné.**


	40. Ghost Hunt Hermione et Tracy

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère magique d'Angleterre,

Vous avez un de ses toupets! Ce n'est pas parce que Hermione est ma cousine et que l'omiai est traditionnel au Japon que je vais dire à Hermione de rompre avec son beau gosse blond pour épouser un autre type!

L'omiai est peut-être traditionnel au Japon, mais l'honneur de la famille et le respect de nos ainés et pour ainsi dire inscrit dans notre ADN. Je ne vais certainement pas vous aider alors que je ne suis ni concernée par votre situation ni l'approuverait si elle affectait le Japon!

De toute manière pourquoi mon avis l'intéresserait-il, je suis peut-être sa cousine mais nous ne nous sommes pas vue depuis 15 ans! J'en ai 16!

Mai Taniyama dans votre sens de lecture

Employée de la Shibuya Psychic Research

* * *

Pour le ministère incompétent, (celui d'Angleterre si il y'en a plusieurs)

Je suis citoyen américain, Tracy indépendamment de son école l'est également. Mon jumeau Eugène est à la fois citoyen américain et individu décédé.

Je suis déjà dans une relation et n'ai aucune envie de la briser pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

Ma soeur Tracy est en couple avec un Cupidon.

Si leur couple venait à se briser nous avons une armada de potionniste et de médecin près à déceler n'importe quel sort où potion. Et nos avocats ont déjà les formulaire pour vous accuser.

Laissez nous, ma soeur, mes parents et moi tranquile.

Oliver Davis,

Directeur de la Shibuya Psychic Research,

Chercheur de la Shibuya Psychic Research


	41. Newt Scamander

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Peu m'importe avec qui vous avez l'intention de m'unir sachez que je suis déjà fiancé à l'auror du MACUSA Porpentina Goldstein et que je n'ai aucune intention de rompre cette union avec elle. J'ai déjà fait les démarches auprès de la présidente du MACUSA pour obtenir la citoyenneté américaine. Si elle refuse j'ai cinq endroits qui m'ont déjà fait des propositions dans ce sens. J'envisage fortement la Chine considérant que les dragons y sont sacrés.

Newt Scamander

Magizoologiste

Prochainement citoyen non-anglais


	42. DAOB Violet et Rolf

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Je ne suis pas vraiment entousiasthe à l'idée de me marier. Peut-être encore plus avec un inconnu. A plus forte reprise que j'en aime déjà un autre. Ajouté au fait que la dernière personne à avoir cherché à m'épouser voulait s'approprier la fortune Baudelaire qui est inutilisable jusqu'à mes 18 ans...

A vrai dire, la seule chose qui pourrait me pousser à accepter votre offre serait d'avoir l'assurance que je nous met tous les trois moi, mon frère et ma soeur qui n'est encore qu'un bébé à l'abri du Comte Olaf. Notre magie, à Klaus (12 ans), Prunille et moi est la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes encore en vie.

Si je refuse ce mariage notre fortune ira à "mon fiancé". Si nous n'avons plus de fortune, le Comte Olaf n'aura plus d'intérêt à nous poursuivre. Si je refuse ce mariage je peux nous assurer à tous les trois d'être ensemble et en vie. Si c'est au prix de ma magie alors c'est un prix que je suis disposée à payer.

Si j'accepte ce mariage, je garde ma magie, j'assure ma survie mais qu'adviendra t-il de ma famille? Sachant que j'ai 14 ans, même si je me marie il est hors de question que j'ai un enfant au cours des quatre prochaines années. Si je peux obtenir un entretien avec mon fiancé me permettant de fixer par écrit et magie des réponses satisfaisante à mes questions ma réponse sera en débat. S'il m'est impossible de rencontrer ce Rolf Scamander avant le mariage alors je le refuserai en connaissance de cause.

Merci pour la possible solution à nos problème, non merci pour _cette_ solution.

Violet Baudelaire

Héritière de Bertrand et Béatrice Baudelaire

* * *

Après avoir envoyée une seconde lettre celle-ci à Rolf Scamander, un rendez-vous fut fixé et il s'avéra que le jeune brun était lui aussi un membre des VFD nobles. A l'instar de Monty il était un magizoologiste. A l'instar de son grand-père du moment qu'il avait assez d'argent pour voyager et se nourir lui et amis à plumes, écailles, poils où autre il ne se souciait pas de combien il avait sur son compte banquaire.

Entant que VFD, Rolf connaissait la situation des Baudelaire. Étant lui-même un jeune de 17 ans, il n'avait en aucune façon prévu de devenir père aussi tôt. Et il n'avait aucun réel problème à ce que Klaus et Prunille viennent avec eux.

Pour aucun d'eux ce n'était une solution rêvée. Mais les Baudelaire touchaient à nouveau du doigt l'espoir d'un fin heureuse. Alors ils acceptèrent de se marier en espérant que l'amitié naissant facilement entre eux devienne une autre sorte d'alchimie pareille à celle que leurs parents avaient connu et souhaité pour eux.


	43. Campione Xenophilius et Pandora

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Désolé, je refuse de me soumettre à votre loi. Même si cela fait des années que ma femme à rejoint la sphère supérieure dans laquelle elle opère j'aime toujours Pandora. Et je refuse de me remarier.

Ma femme, la seule et unique est une déesse comment voulez-vous que quelqu'un puisse rivaliser?

C'est impossible, inutile de passer à la maison, je ne m'y trouverait pas. J'ai fait mes bagages et je commence un tour du monde. Je ne sais pas quand j'arrêterai de voyager mais je sais que je ne m'arrêterai plus en Angleterre.

Xenophilus Lovegood

Époux de Pandora,

La Dame du sacrifice


	44. Magic Kaito Kaito

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère incompétent de la magie en Angleterre,

Pour quelle raison exactement est-ce que vos problèmes de population me concernent? Je suis citoyen japonais depuis ma naissance. Mon père Toichi Kuroba était également 100% japonais. Il a certes rencontré ma mère qui _EST_ japonaise en Europe mais il l'a rencontré en France.

La France et l'Angleterre ne sont pas le même pays.

Et quand bien même le fait que deux âmes soeurs se rencontrent dans un pays ne signifie pas que leurs enfants appartiennent au pays de rencontre. Si c'était le cas la population de la France serait plus grande que celle de la Chine!

Si c'est un canular il est mauvais. Si ce n'est pas le cas vous êtes rond comme des pelles.

Bye

Kaito Kuroba,

Magicien extraordinaire


	45. Gate Jietai Lelei

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère ahuri,

De mieux en mieux messieurs. Lelei La Lelena est certes une utilisatrice de magie. Mais elle n'est pas une sorcière. Elle n'est jamais venue en Angleterre. Et si elle a des parents en Angleterre ça fait des siècles voir des millénaires qu'ils ont perdus le contact avec la branche de Lourdes!

Par les lois du pays où nous résidons Lelei est déjà mariée. Lelei a visité en tout et pour tout le monde magique durant trois HEURES. Monde magique japonais. Depuis quand le monde magique japonais et le monde magique anglais sont les mêmes? J'ai déjà envoyé une copie de vos lettres abhérante à la ministre japonaise Mitsuhashi Atsuko-dono. Puisqu'on m'a dit que j'avais des tendances violente et que l'Angleterre est littéralement à l'autre bout de DEUX mondes je vais laisser Mitsuhashi Atsuko-dono gérer la situation en Angleterre.

Recontactez-moi où quique ce soit de ce côté de la Gate et je vous fait manger vos baguettes! Avec votre bras!

Lady Rhodopis

Jasmine Rhodopis Potter

Apôtre de Khéops, Dieu de la Guérison

Fiancée d'Emroy, Dieu de la Guerre

PS: Entant que guérisseuse divine, je suis capable d'exécuter ma menace tout en vous laissant vivant.


	46. Code Lyoko et Twilight Odd et Heidi

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère aliéné,

Vous êtes pas doués en géographie quand même vous autres. La France ça fait parti du Royaume-Unis? Non, il me semble pas. Pour information je suis déjà en couple avec une jolie vampire aux yeux rouges. De ce qu'elle m'a racconté vous avez déjà énervé son amie Jane. Vous voulez rencontrer sa "grande soeur" Heidi?

Si ce n'est pas le cas apprenez votre géographie. Et l'histoire bien sur: ne faites pas chier une femme Volturi. Nénervez pas un Vampire indépendamment de son clan. Et ne vous mêlez des affaires de compagnons. Je suis actuellement humain mais j'aurais mon diplôme d'ici un mois.

Reparlez moi de rompre et vous serez le menu.

Odd Delarobbia

Protecteur de Lyoko


	47. Campione et Ranma Luo Hao et Ranma

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère inutile ET suicidaire,

Il me semblait que l'Ordre du Dragon des Enfers vous avait déjà averti du prix à payer lorsqu'on énerve un Campione. J'aurais pensé qu'en tant qu'Anglais ayant abrité deux campione légendaire même parmi les non utilisateurs de magie vous sauriez mieux que d'énerver PLUSIEURS Campione.

D'abord Sir Salvatore Doni et désormais Son Excellence Luo Hao. Ranma Saotome a peut-être une foule de fiancée mais il est aussi et surtout la SEULE personne au MONDE à pouvoir rivaliser avec Son Excellence dans un combat au corps à corps. Se faisant il a attiré l'attention de Son Excellence. Tenez-vous réellement à avoir l'ensemble des Campiones après votre ministère?

Pour information, puisque de toute évidence vous en manquez. Son Excellence est l'une des Campione les plus âgées. Cela fait des SIECLES qu'elle n'a pas eu besoin d'utiliser ses Autorités gagnés pour affronter et vaincre des Dieux. Par ses seuls performances physique elle en est capable. Ranma Saotome a vaincu par lui même l'incarnation divine du Dieu Phénix. L'humain de base ne peut pas vaincre un dieu, incarnation incluse.

Ranma Saotome n'est pas l'humain de base. Son Excellence Luo Hao si elle l'a jamais été ne l'est plus depuis longtemps.

Lord Koi Rito

Cercles des Singes Volants de Chine.


	48. Charmed Frank et Alice Londubat

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Je suis un Sang Pur de la noble et puissante maison des Londubat, moi et ma fiancée, la vraie celle que j'ai choisie pas celle que vous me proposez sommes des aurors. Nous ne sommes donc pas des anarchistes. En tant qu'aurors, les anarchistes font partis de ce que nous arrêtons le plus en dehors des terroristes mangemorts. Mais si vous voulez nous forcez à nous séparer afin que nous nous marions avec des personnes qui ne sont pas nous alors nous quitterons le Royaume-Unis.

Et rejoindrons les aurors du MACUSA. D'autant qu'Alice a beaucoup de famille en Amérique.

Salutations,

Lord Frank August Londubat

Auror

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Comme mon fiancé vous l'a probablement dit. Ma famille est presque exclusivement américaine.

Et elles me demandent depuis notre cinquième année de passer avec Frank afin qu'elles puissent le rencontrer. J'aime l'Angleterre et mes amis mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai vécu à San Francisco toute mon enfance. Et accessoiremment je suis impatiente de pouvoir découvrir ma cousine Paige récemment récemment découverte.

Sachant qu'en Amérique il n'y a pas de mangemorts terroristes... San Francisco est assez attirant pour élever une famille.

Alice Pénélope Halliwell

Auror


	49. Détective Conan Shinichi Kudo

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère incompétent,

Vos sorcières font dans la pédophilie? J'ai été maudit il y'a quelques mois et depuis j'ai un corps de 7 ans. Mon esprit est peut-être toujours adulte mais il est hors de question que j'ai une descendance avec Ran où qui que ce soit tant que mon corps n'aura pas retrouvé son apparence normale.

Que vos sorcières soient pédophiles où non entant qu'adulte j'ai une petite-amie nommée Ran Mouri. Et en tant qu'enfant je ne me mari avec personne. Moi et ma petite-amie sommes japonais. Mes parents travaillent en dehors du Japon mais ils sont toujours citoyens japonais.

Je suis peut-être fan de Sherlock Holmes et donc de son auteur Sir Arthur Conan Doyle mais je n'ai pas changé de nationalité.

Shinichi Kudo,

Détective lycéen

Auror junior


	50. Baccano Bobby Splot

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère des idiots,

Je suis citoyen américain et j'ai treize ans. Je suis trop jeune pour me marier. Et je ne suis pas de votre pays donc je n'ai aucune raison d'être concerné par votre loi rétrograde.

Au passage, tata Rose, tonton Felix et mamie Nice ont dit de vous dire qu'ils auraient des mots avec tout auror assez stupide pour croire qu'ils peuvent cibler leur famille et s'en tirer en vie.

Vous seriez peut-être intéressé de savoir que l'oncle Ladd et son frère Graham sifflent joyeusement en astiquant leurs fusils à pompes et clefs anglaise respectives. Je ne pense pas que la tante Lua cherchera à les retenirs. Sauf si bien sur les aurors se montrent à la maison et que le sol vient d'être lavé.

Mes oncles, les trois cîtés sont tous trois des hitwizard réputé. Ils ne manquent jamais leur cible et ils sont possessif et protecteur de ceux qui leur sont chers.

Bobby Splot

* * *

**Note: Jusqu'à présent dans "La Rose Bleue et le Monstre Rouge" je n'avais pas vraiment prévue de faire réellement venir Luna en 193X et qu'elle deviennent Lua. Mais il n'est pas impossible que finalement ça se produise.**

**Bobby Splot est un personnage canon des novels light.**

**Felix Walken est la façon dont s'est renommé Claire Stanfield. **

**Je considère que Rose et Claire sont immortels car maitresse de la mort. Jusqu'à ce que Rose perde son titre étant ames-soeurs ils ne peuvent ni vieillir ni mourir.**

**Ce chapitre permet de faire une égalité homme femme parmis les lettres.**


	51. Cendrillon Ella

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Depuis quand les utilisateurs de magie ont un ministère? Je ne suis pas utilisatrice de magie j'ai une bonne fée. Ma marraine me vient en aide, quand elle est disponible et sa magie n'est que temporaire.

Je suis déjà la servante de ma famille je ne tiens pas à échanger un bourreau pour un autre. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Rabastan Lestrange. Mais je ne vois aucune raison d'accepter sans condition. Je n'ai pas de magie. Je n'ai pas d'argent. Et mes demi-soeurs sont celles qui se servent de mon titre. En sommes je n'ai rien à perdre à refuser votre proposition.

Et si la magie de ma fée marraine me conduit effectivement à mon âme soeur je ne vois aucune raison d'aller à l'encontre de la fée qui me veut du bien pour accepter les conditions d'un ministère m'étant inconnu.

Pourquoi refuser l'aide d'alliés de confiance, bien que parfois bancal, pour accepter l'aide d'une source inconnu ayant probablement ses propres intérets en tête?

Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de décliner votre proposition.

Ella de Martmort

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, sur le palier de ce qui avait été son domaine avant de devenir sa prison Ella essaya une chaussure de vair tenu par son âme soeur. La chaussure lui allait et celui qui lui avait demandé sa main lui convenait également. Ella et Erik eurent plus de deux enfants et vécurent heureux dans leur royaume sans plus jamais entendre parler d'un ministère de magie.


	52. Percy Jackson Percy

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le rassemblement de suicidaires,

Avant de finalement être ensemble, Annabeth et moi avons du faire face à l'inimitié familiale. Sa mère déteste mon père et vis versa. Nous avons été mêlé à bien de combat que vous ne pourriez même l'imaginer. Nous avons été alliés, amants, demain mari et femme.

Nous avons obtenus de la DÉESSE du mariage qu'elle soit celle qui nous unisse.

Je ne sais pas qui vous pensez être, enfants bénis d'Hécate, mais quelque soit la raison vous n'êtes pas en droit de vous mêler aux unions de demi-dieux. A plus forte reprise quand les dieux eux-même acceptent notre union!

Pas qu'il ait son mot à dire mais le père d'Annabeth est américain. Et il m'a autorisé à courtisé sa fille. Pas que ça ait une grande importance pour Annabeth mais il est moins effrayant que sa mère. Ma mère est également américaine. Nos parents divins n'appartiennent pas à la sphère mortelle et si c'était le cas ils seraient grec.

Nous ne sommes pas des sorciers mais des demi-dieux. En quoi est-ce que notre union vous regarde d'une quelconque façon? Votre réponse ne m'importe pas beaucoup. Mais en fonction, je sais où j'irais lorsque je serais à cran suite aux hormones de ma femme.

Persée Jackson "Percy"

Fils de Poséidon/Neptune, Dieu des Mers et des Océan

Fiancé d'Annabeth Chase fille d'Athena/Minerve, Déesse de la Sagesse


	53. Nurarihyon Yo-Hime

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Melania Black, cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait appelé comme ça. Il fut un temps, je le reconnais ce fut mon nom. Mais depuis seize ans mon nom est désormais Yo-hime. De la magie que je possédais jadis je ne possède plus qu'un pouvoir de guérison, ironique pour une Black spécialisée dans la création de sort noir. La raison est fort simple:

Je suis morte, tuée par un loup garou alors que je marchais jusqu'à chez un ami. Pour une raison où pour une autre j'ai renais quatre cents ans dans le passé, au Japon entant que Yo-hime, fille d'un seigneur moldu local. N'étant plus ni une sorcière, ni une anglaise je vois difficilement pourquoi je devrais me soumettre à vos lois. Puisque vous n'appartenez pas à ma famille vous n'avez pas le droit de décider de mon mariage. Puisque vous n'êtes pas moi et que votre fiancé n'a pas mon aprobation je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais même envisager votre fiancé qui se trouve quatre cents ans dans l'avenir et dans un autre continent sans parler de pays.

Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, je vous dirais cependant que je suis actuellement courtisée par un Ayakashi de sang pur. Lequel a de forte chances d'obtenir mon aval pour m'enlever s'il n'obtient pas l'accord de mon "père".

Yo-hime,

Guérisseuse japonaise

Anciennement Melania Black

Créatrice de sort sombre


	54. Labyrinthe Jareth

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Je ne sais pas si vous avez des problèmes de compréhension des bases. Je me fous de savoir quels sont vos problèmes de population. Ce que je sais et me soucie cependant c'est que vous êtes en train de faire votre population. Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre d'enfants où à tout le moins de mineurs souhaités par leurs parents afin de leur éviter l'avenir auquel vous les destinez?

Ces mineurs sont souhaités mais non récupérés. Leurs parents en espérant leur offrir un avenir meilleur nous les laisse mais refuse le présent en échange. La balance n'étant pas équilibrée cela provoque de plus en plus de problème.

Faites le nécéssaire pour régler votre problème avant que je ne vous déclare la guerre et ne vous noie personnellement dans la tourbière de l'éternelle puanteur.

Et vous me ferez le plaisir de cesser de relancer ma _femme_ avec vos hiboux avant que je ne brûle et ne vous fassent manger mon animal préféré.

Jareth, roi des Gobelins

Maitre du Labyrinthe.


	55. Beelzebub Aoi et Oga

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère des crétins magique anglais,

Vous ne pouvez même pas commencé à imaginer par quoi Tatsumi et moi sommes passés avant de finalement être un couple. Il n'y a pas une putain de chance, en Enfer (et vu qui est notre fils cette chance n'existerait pas) que vous parveniez à nous convaincre de rompre. On lâchera l'ensemble des démons sur le Royaume-Unis avant même d'envisager sérieusement une rupture. Même si sans aucun doute on vous aura tous défoncés AVEC l'appui et le soutien de mon cousin Hibari Kyoya sans parler de nos contacts d'Ishiyama avant de faire appel aux démons.

Oga Aoi, anciennement Kunieda

Chef des Red Tails

"Mère" de l'héritier démoniaque.

* * *

Pour les futurs macchabés,

Notre fils Beelzebub est venu sur Terre avec pour mission d'anéantir l'humanité. La race humaine ça fait beaucoup même pour l'héritier des Enfers. Le Royaume-Unis parcontre... surtout que vous avez l'air très doués pour nous faire des amis...

Oga Tatsumi

Le plus fort d'Ishiyama

"Père" de l'héritier démoniaque

PS: Ôtez-moi d'un doute, le Japon magique ne fait pas parti du Royaume-Unis, si?

Takayuki Furuichi

Cerveau d'Ishiyama

Larbin de l'héritier démoniaque

* * *

-Et! Qui a écrit larbin?!

-Bah de quoi tu te plains? C'est ton titre non Dégueuichi?

-Lamia...


	56. Shaman King Hao et Tamao

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par Marriage Law Rejection Letters de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère sorcier,

Ne me poussez pas trop si vous appréciez vos vies. La sorcière aux cheveux naturellement rose que vous connaissiez entant que Althéa Walburga Black fille illégitime de Regulus Arcturus Black est _ma_ femme. Si tant est que Tamao a jamais fait partie de votre communauté qui lui a tourné le dos avant même sa naissance elle est aujourd'hui une citoyenne japonaise. Une femme du clan Asakura. Et quelque soit ses capacités entant que sorcière, Tamao n'en demeure pas moins une shaman courageuse et plus important encore ma femme, celle du Shaman King.

Les shamans ont une forte connexion avec l'énergie naturelle. Celle de la vie et de la mort. Les puissants shamans peuvent aussi bien tuer que ramener à la vie où empêcher toute renaissance peut importe le nombre de siècle. Si un shaman puissant possède de pareils pouvoir, que pensez-vous qu'un mari possessif qui s'avère être le roi des shamans et donc le shaman le plus puissant au monde peut faire à ceux qui ciblent sa femme enceinte?

Hao Asakura,

Shaman King

Ainé des Asakura

Shaman légendaire

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie japonais,

Est-ce normal que je reçoit des lettres du ministère de la magie voulant me forcer à divorcer pour épouser un sorcier britannique que je n'ai jamais rencontré? Je ne suis pas une sorcière mais une shaman indépendamment de mon lignage et je suis citoyenne japonaise depuis ma naissance.

Asakura Tamao

Shaman

Femme du Shaman King


	57. No Game No Life Shiro et Sora

**Disclamer: Cette fanfiction est de moi BIENQUE inspirée par _Marriage Law Rejection Letters_ de Sakura Lisel. **

**Avec ses 360 chapitres il est possible de trouver des lettres ressemblantes à celles écrites par moi mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Et si les lettres sont ressemblantes se sera du hasard. **

**SI je décide de traduire Les Lettres de Rejets à la Loi du Mariage je mettrais TRADUCTION comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

* * *

Pour le ministère de la magie,

Pas intéressés. Shiro est la seule femme qu'il faut à Sora. Et Sora est le seul homme qu'il faille à Shiro.

Si la mort n'a pas pu nous séparer croyez-vous que la vie le puisse? Unis par de-là l'espèce, le temps et les dieux. Unis par un amour aussi pur que sincère.

Dans notre première vie nous sommes morts plutôt que de vivre sans l'autre. Dans cette vie nous ne nous poserions pas non plus la question. Si vous vous croyez au-delà des Dieux pour pouvoir nous séparez venez nous chercher. Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas faire.

Shiro et Sora,

Les [ ]

Divinités des Jeux

Dieux Uniques

Réincarnation de Shuvi et Riku


	58. Abandon de la Loi

Chers citoyens,

Suite aux grand nombre de plaintes, compréhensible mais non moins létale pour nos employés. Le magenmagot a finalement décidé de supprimer cette loi qui fait tant débat. Loi qu'étrangement personne ne reconnait comme en ayant été l'instigateur... Dans tous les cas cette loi, bien loin de provoquer la hausse démographique de la société magique à bien au contraire DÉTRUIT notre population. Avant la loi nous étions 10 000 aujourd'hui aujourd'hui il n'y a plus que 500 citoyens. Donc 350 membres du Magenmagot...

Face à ce fiasco complet. Et les nombreuses réclamations des autres pays lassés des arrivages par dizaines de réfugiés politique, l'ancien gouvernement a été destitué. Et le ministre renversé. La première décision de notre nouvelle ministre Mme Amélia Bones a été de supprimer cette loi. De toutes les façons possible. Rayés, brûlé et prêté serment que plus aucun ministre n'essayera de promulger cette loi.

Sa seconde décision a été de libérer tous les prisonniers liés à cette loi. Et de restituer fortune et titre à ce qui les avaient sacrifiés pour éviter un éventuel mariage sans amour. Elle promet également que tous ceux qui ont fui leur pays suite à la parution de cette loi pourront retrouver leur nationalité sans aucune pénalité. De même, tous les couples qui ont été formé suite à cette loi peuvent désomais divorcer sans avoir à craindre aucune pénalité sous n'importe quelle forme.

Enfin une enquête est en cour pour savoir qui a promulgué cette loi. Et l'ancienne Chef du Département de la Justice Magique a promis qu'ils seraient trainés en Justice et obtiendraient la plus forte punition qu'ils puissent obtenir. Bien que le voile soit d'ors et déjà sorti, le baiser du détraqueur lui ne l'est pas.

Perceval Weasley

Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie

Porte Parole du Ministère

* * *

Suite à cette nouvelle beaucoup poussèrent des soupirs soulagés. Et seuls une vingtaine de couples, dont Violet et Rolf Scamander choisirent de ne pas divorcer.

La plupart de ceux qui avaient pris cette décision reconnaissait toutefois être anciennement célibataire et sans enfants. D'une maison où les attendaient auparavant un vieux chat affamé ils ont trouvés un proche ami et plus si affinité les y attendant.

Où dans le cas plutôt extrème de Violet Scamander née Baudelaire, victime d'un très malheureux concours de circonstances elle avait trouvé un havre de paix pour sa famille restante auprès de son mari. Si ce n'était pas encore de l'amour qui liait l'ainée des Baudelaire à Rolf Scamander, le foyer de quatre humanoïde et une quarantaines d'animaux merveilleux sentaient que ce doux sentiment apparaitrait bientôt pour peu qu'on leur en laisse le temps.

Et en l'occurance, même un comte psychopathe, sa troupe d'acolyte douteux et ses parents avec et sans cheveux et barbe préfèrent éviter de se fritter avec les Baudelaire depuis qu'ils vivent avec un magizoologiste lequel à dans sa maison portative un épouvantard, un détraqueur et deux dragons pour ne citer que les plus visibles.


End file.
